


Feast

by tangcameos



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcameos/pseuds/tangcameos





	Feast

Hannibal did his best to keep him awake. He used a good concoction of adrenalin and other drugs. Will knew about drugs and they were definitely doing their job.

At times they flooded him so strongly that every pulse of blood still left inside of him took the message of pain with it. But overall they were dimming. Had been for the last twenty minutes. 

And yet, even now, even with his guts artfully arranged on the pan to his flayed right hand, he had to admire Hannibal and the surgeon's skill with which he cut him _just so_.

What some might find strange or unusual was that Lecter didn't make gleeful or prideful remarks, stopping to catch Will's eye as he slowly killed him. He didn't intone in a deep villainous voice where his next cut would strike. Nor did smirk or smile with malice to seduce Will's focus. For they both knew those were the tricks and gimmicks of pathetic show-offs and feeble killers who demanded their prey's attention. They were but poor versions to the masters who worked in the art of blood and flesh. 

Hannibal labored with the talent and confidence of a man who knows his patient very well. Will would take in, would appreciate every stroke, every mark and every bite of the blade so long as he could be drugged enough to stay awake.

Hannibal's hands weren't big but they were so very masculine, unlike Will's own long-fingered thin ones. And they perfectly fit the surgeon in practice. Those hands and the glimmering flashes where the light met the blood met the silver underneath, they were Will's _everything_. 

Oh yes he knew Will very well.

But as time continued the pain continued and he had kept repeating to himself how it would be over soon. It _had_ to be over. Yes. _soon soon soon soon_ Yes, oh yes, soon the pain would end. And soon it did. 

Will could sense that aura of 'floating' take hold of him. It was too strong for even the most hearty of drugs now. Will would leave Hannibal. He felt sorry almost because they both knew it would cripple the man so needy of Will's attention. So in a way, this long end, this was Hannibal's farewell and love letter to him.


End file.
